


Prompto Week Collab with Layann #7

by Banira, MakikoIgami



Series: Prompto Week 2017 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Prompto!, M/M, Zegnautus Keep, worst place to celebrate a birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banira/pseuds/Banira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Prompto Week Day 7: Birthday! ★Free choice!





	Prompto Week Collab with Layann #7

**Author's Note:**

> First posted [here on Layann's tumblr](http://layann.tumblr.com/post/166809009491/promptoweek-day-7-birthday-free-choice-a-bit) for [Prompto Week 2017](https://promptoweek.tumblr.com/).

* * *

Prompto sat down gingerly on the metal bunk bed. His body was still bruised and even though he had been fed Elixirs and Potions, he still felt the pain of Ardyn’s torture in his bones.

But he was okay.

Everything was okay.

Noctis was there, Ignis and Gladio, too, and they would fight their way out of here, take the crystal and take back everything and make the world a better place.

“Prompto,” Noctis called, his voice gentle and warm, like a balm on his soul.

“Hm?”

“Come… Could you come here for a moment?” Noctis asked and Prompto was sure that he had just corrected himself because he didn’t want to open up anything from his torture.

He smiled to himself before he pushed himself to his feet, groaning a little at some phantom pain in his legs.

“What is it? Do you need anything from this loser?” Prompto said, all in jest.

“Don’t call yourself that… Crown citizen,” Noctis replied and wrinkled his nose in obvious disgust towards Prompto’s self-conscious act.

Prompto stood there, unmoving, only an eyebrow raised at the prince.

They stood like that for a moment, Noctis wiggling his fingers at his side as he shifted from one foot to the other, Prompto watching him with his arms crossed over his chest. Then, suddenly, Noctis furrowed his brows in determination and stepped forward into Prompto’s personal space, wrapping his arms around him.

It was awkward, and at first, Prompto tried to stay rigid so that Noctis would step back and make it less awkward, but the prince wouldn’t let go.

As his warmth seeped through their clothes to Prompto, he could feel something inside of him melt and give way for the reservoir of feelings that Prompto had collected over time and suddenly, it was easy to let go.

Prompto’s own arms came up and wrapped themselves around Noctis, his traitorous body clinging to Noctis as tears filled his vision. They were so close, their bodies flush against each other that the only thing that kept them apart were the clothes that they wore.

But Prompto couldn’t pull away, so they stood like that for a while, in silence, until Noctis spoke up again.

“You… You probably don’t know what day it is, but… Happy Birthday! Thank you… Thank you for being b… With me. Always.”

The tears that were in Prompto’s eyes started flowing and even if he had wanted to say something, he was unable to get anything out around the lump in his throat. He wanted to sob and cry, but even that didn’t work.

He was just simply floored by Noctis’ confession that he squeezed him a little tighter, intending to never let go again.

“Happy Birthday, kid! Sorry we couldn’t get you a cake,” Gladio said then and slapped his back, which finally gave way to that sob in Prompto’s chest and he started sobbing grossly into Noctis shirt.

“Happy Birthday, Prompto. We will make up for that later,” Ignis added.

But Prompto didn’t care for all the cake in the world. He was to busy crying into Noctis’ shirt, for once happy that he had been born to meet this group of people who accepted him as a friend.

He couldn’t ask for more.


End file.
